homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone 3
|- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Cinematography' | colspan="2" |Julio Macat |} Home Alone 3 is the third film in the Home Alone movies written and produced by John Hughes. The film is directed by Raja Gosnell, who served as the editor of both original films, and stars Alex D. Linz as Alex Pruitt, a resourceful boy who is left home alone and has to defend his home from four international robbers. Plot Five years after the events of the last film, a US$10 million missile cloaking computer chip is stolen by four internationally wanted criminals/hitmen, Peter Beaupre (Aleksander Krupa), Earl Unger (David Thornton), Burton Jernigan (Lenny Von Dohlen) and Alice Ribbons (Rya Kihlstedt), all who work for a North Korean terrorist organization. To sneak it past airport security, they hide it inside a toy remote control car. However at San Francisco International Airport, a luggage mix-up occurs, causing Mrs. Hess (Marian Seldes) to inadvertently take the thieves' bag containing the remote control car while returning home to Chicago. The four thieves arrive in Chicago and systematically search every house in Mrs. Hess' neighborhood to find the chip. Eight-year-old Alex Pruitt (Alex D. Linz) is given the remote control car by Mrs. Hess for shoveling snow, but she lectures him for scratching numerous itches. After returning home, Alex undresses to discover that he is ill with chickenpox and therefore, must stay out of school. While at home, Alex sees the thieves on lookout for the chip through his telescope. Upon discovering Beaupre in a neighbor's house, he alerts the police. However, the thieves leave the house before the police arrive. After Alex reports the thieves again, they still manage to get away, and the police do not believe him (which is similar to the story of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf"). Alex decides to take matters into his own hands, and mounts a camera on his remote control car, attempting to film some footage of the thieves who are searching in every house to find the chip. He is successful in filming Beaupre, but the remote control car is discovered before it can get away, and Beaupre takes the tape. Alex manages to outrun them. Wondering what the thieves want with a remote control car, Alex opens it and discovers the stolen chip. He immediately calls Chicago's Air Force Recruitment Center and informs them about the chip. The thieves conclude that Alex has the chip and decided to pursue him. As a snowstorm hits Chicago, the thieves block off the road to the house, and Alice duct tapes Hess to a chair in her garage and leaves the door open. By this point, Alex has armed his house with booby traps and prepares to set them off with his pet rat, Doris, and the loud-mouthed pet parrot of his brother, Stan. After several break-in attempts, the thieves manage to make it into the house, despite falling into Alex's traps. They begin to search the house to find Alex. Alex runs to the attic and uses a dumbwaiter to access the the basement. After making it outdoors, he calls to Alice, Jernigan and Unger. When they hear Alex, they rush over to the window and notice him before their attention is grabbed by a trampoline below them. Jernigan and Unger jump, but the trampoline gives way and they fall into a frozen pool. Alice then wriggles her way into the dumbwaiter chute, but falls down to the basement and suffers a paralysis as Alex had removed the bottom before escaping the house. Alex finally rescues Mrs. Hess, and is cornered by Beaupre, but scares him off with a bubble gun pinted to resemble a Glock. Meanwhile, the FBI, who has also been tracking the chip, goes to Alex's school after being tipped off by the Air Force Recruitment Center. Alex's family brings the agents to their house, where the police arrest Alice, Jernigan and Unger. The family and the police apologize to Alex for not believing him earlier, and Agent Stuckey thanks him for his help. However, Beaupre manages to escape and hides in the snow fort in the backyard. Alex's brother Stan's pet parrot drives the remote control car into the snow fort and threatens to light fireworks which are lined around the inside. Beaupre offers a cracker, but the parrot demands two. Since he only has one, the parrot then lights the fireworks, and escapes. Beaupre's cover is literally blown, and the police arrest him. That night, Alex and his family celebrate with his father returning. Mrs. Hess, who befriends Alex after he successfully rescued her, is there, along with the FBI and the police, while Alex's house is being repaired. Alex gets another surprise from his father: a remote control car. In the final scene of the film, while the four thieves are having their mugshot photos taken, they are shown to have Alex's chicken pox. Cast *Alex D. Linz as Alex Pruitt *Olek Krupa as Peter Beaupre *Rya Kihlstedt as Alice Ribbons *Lenny von Dohlen as Burton Jernigan *David Thornton as Earl Unger *Haviland Morris as Karen Pruitt *Kevin Kilner as Jack Pruitt *Marian Seldes as Mrs. Hess *Seth Smith as Stan Pruitt *Scarlett Johansson as Molly Pruitt *Christopher Curry as Agent Stuckey FBI *Baxter Harries ... Police Captain *James Saito ... North Korean Mob Boss *Kevin Gudahl ... Techie *Richard Hamilton ... Cab Driver *Freeman Coffey ... Recruiting Officer *Krista Lally ... Dispatcher *Neil Flynn ... Police Officer #1 *Tony Mockus Jr. ... Police Officer #2 (as Tony Mockus Jr.) *Pat Healy ... Agent Rogers FBI *James Chisem ... Police Officer #3 (as James L. Chisem) *Darwin Harris ... Mugshot Photographer (as Darwin L. Harris) *Adrianne Duncan ... Flight Attendant *Sharon Sachs ... Annoying Woman *Joseph Luis Caballero ... Security Guard (as Joseph L. Caballero) *Larry C. Tankson ... Cart Driver *Jennifer A. Daley ... Police Photographer #2 (as Jennifer Daley) *Darren T. Knaus ... Parrot (voice) Production The film was pitched at the same time as Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, and it was planned to produce both movies simultaneously; however, those plans fell through. The idea for a third Home Alone movie was revived in the mid-1990s; early drafts called for Culkin to return as a teenage version of his character. However, Culkin had dropped out of acting. As a result, the idea was changed to make an entirely new film centering on a new cast of characters. It was filmed in Chicago and Evanston, Illinois, with the airport scenes in the beginning of the film being shot in two different concourses at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago. Reception The film grossed $79,000,000 worldwide. Critical reception for the film was generally negative upon release. It holds a 27% "rotten" rating at Rotten Tomatoes based on 21 reviews and was nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for "Worst Remake or Sequel." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times, however, gave the film a positive review (3 out of 4 stars) and says he found it to be "fresh, very funny, and better than the first two". Gallery Home Alone 3 Molly Pruitt.jpeg Home Alone 3 film.jpg 2826 Home Alone 3 1997.jpg Home Alone 3 film.jpg 2826 Home Alone 3 1997.jpg HA3 logo.png Alice at airport.png Alice 02.png 11 Alice Composes herself after.png 10 Alice Frees herself, minus the Glove.png 09 Alice Loses the Glove.png 08 Alice is Disgusted by the Sticky Situation.png 07 Alice Pulls out her Hand from the Bucket.png 06 Alice Struggles in the Glue.png 05 Alice Realizes she's Stuck.png 04 Alice's Hand is Caught in Glue.png 04 Alice Attempts to Unlock the Gate from the Other Side.png Category:Home Alone Category:Movies Category:Films